


城市之芯

by whitebro



Series: 联合宇宙后记 [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebro/pseuds/whitebro
Summary: 是赛博坦往事的下一部，承接上文的剧情，不过更偏于群像。
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Megatron/Optimus Prime/Ratchet, Ultra Magnus/Wheeljack
Series: 联合宇宙后记 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639954
Kudos: 9





	城市之芯

内战刚刚结束的时候，死锁属于忿忿不平的那波霸天虎。  
过去死锁在霸天虎里混得不错，他很机灵，对霸天虎这一套强者生存的哲学也很适应。没有被招揽之前他混迹在塔恩街头。对于严格功能化的赛博坦而言，天生我才必有用，但严丝合缝的赛博坦大机器也有他自己的bug，有时候会生产出过剩的火种，如果是重型工业机，总得说还算一下线就有去处，说是消耗品也好，奴工也罢，还算有那么一点儿保障。在威震天所著的颇具煽动性的自传体作品中，曾经用专门一章来描写类似死锁这样的变形金刚。  
……我走在塔恩街头。此时我已经摆脱了一个重工业机的身份，成为了一个拥有相对自由的角斗士。我想请我的读者原谅我的作品中无处不在的主观视角，因为在孤独而幽闭的矿洞中，与我为伴的只有我自己，在我思考的时候，“我”这个概念是我的宇宙中唯一的基石，我曾经花了很久来思考“我”，直到我意识到，“我”就是一切，是力量的源泉，是愤怒，是痛苦，一切源自于“我”，而我能够依靠和分享的对象，也只有“我”。一个塞伯坦人，只有认清了自己，才能够睁开光学镜看这个世界,对于世界的理解，归根结底是对自己的理解。  
此刻，我看着三五成群在塔恩街头无所事事的这些机子，芯中涌动的情绪，是基于我的过去而产生的“化学反应”。  
首先，是愤怒，因为他们拥有自由却并无自觉，他们不觉得此事宝贵而肆意挥霍。在矿井之下，工作加诸于我机体上的苦痛和故障自然不必多说，任何有理智的塞伯坦人只要分析我每天必须完成的工作量就可以窥见一二，何况此种工作毫无变化，亦无技术含量，只需按照下流水线时设定的程式完成即可，除此之外，毫无发挥余地。我天性中的创造欲被死死遏制，只有在脑模块里记录所思所想时才能稍有纾解。工作的枯燥伤害的是我机体之外的部分，而我能够发现“我”的存在，也是因为它被伤害了，它感到疼痛和不满足，之后我才意识到于机体基本需要之外存在的部分。而这些游荡的机子，他们缺乏这样的环境，缺乏一个动力，或是说苦难，来发掘出自我——一个除了需要能量之外追求更多的自我。  
其次，我感到可笑，对于这个“方方面面被完美规划*”过的社会感到荒谬。这些变形形态为地面单位的变形金刚，无法负重，亦不携带武器，看起来仿佛没有用途。在我的理想社会中，他们应被送入学院学习新知，将来可以选择自己想从事的职业。但只因他们的火种没有显露出明确的职业导向，就未能被学院收编，于此，当然也不会有社会组织供给他们能量。在我工作过的矿井之下，故障严重的矿机将被销毁，理由是没有继续工作的能力。因此，对于失去“用途”的恐惧曾经深植在我的火种之中，一只我无法得见的巨手操控着我的生活，最初，我希望能取悦这无形的力量，通过超额完成工作来获得宽恕和赦免，我对于活下去的强烈渴望驱使我尽快适应这一切，甚至把这一套规则加入自己的底层协议以避免那触手可及的报废。但之后，我对自己的思考、否定，以及解构供养着我的思想不断成长，我所目睹的，加诸于我的所有工友之上的苦难令我惊醒，我意识到，就算我耗尽火种来完成任务，在那无形的力量眼中也不过是收获了更多能量，我对于他们而言是彻底隐形的。那一刻，是我开始怀疑这个“完美”社会架构的起始点，而现在，我看到这些无法被“使用”的塞伯坦人，更加坚信他们的存在并非偶然，他们的存在也并非没有意义。他们和我一样，是被剥削的塞伯坦人，只不过这种剥削的程度尚不足以让他们认识到“我”的存在，他们疲于奔命，为了获得一块能量耗尽气力、思考能力以及精神力，他们缺乏自省的闲暇，至此，我感到悲哀和疼痛，因为他们是我的手足兄弟……  
*摘自御天敌领袖发表的演讲。  
威震天的描述带有强烈的主观性，不过其中至少忠实地记述了战前死锁的际遇。死锁这类金刚无法负担工业机繁重的体力劳动，因为他们的机体过于轻巧，也没有受过良好的职业训练。譬如未来成为了领袖，领导汽车人对抗霸天虎暴政的奥利安·派克斯，就在下线检测时获得了程序机的结果，所以在基础训练*之后，就被送到了铁堡技术学院进行深造。又如汽车人的首席医官，在火种采集时就已经被鉴定为稀缺的医疗单位，被密切保护起来，然后一路顺利地成为一个执业医师。他们这样的机子，在功能社会里也得到了恰当的位置和工作。至于奥利安后来对功能主义的反抗（对于这一点霸天虎认为是为了得到权力而做出的姿态）是基于强烈的同理心和悲悯，当然，这是后话，对于当时的死锁而言，威震天的言论显然更具有吸引力，因为这个角斗冠军是真真切切从赛博坦的最底层爬上来的，他的经历足以证明他的论调。  
死锁相信力量，也很习惯强者碾压弱者，用拳头说话的日子。一言以蔽之，他很适应作为一个霸天虎的生活。而历史的车轮并不为谁停留，就算他再热爱这份自己找到的职业也架不住结构性垮塌。突然有一天，他们的首领就那么轻而易举地下线了，消息传来的时候死锁还在为了一个军事前哨进行冲锋。  
他于是突然记起威震天写过的那句话。  
“那一刻，是我开始怀疑这个“完美”社会架构的起始点。”  
之后没多久，霸天虎全面溃败，死锁作为一个战败者回到了赛博坦，因为汽车人的军事镇压，他和他的同袍被迫蜗居在卡隆。死锁一直坚信他们还有东山再起的日子，所以，他必须暂时忍耐。不过随着时间推移，事情逐渐变成了另一番面目。  
比起汽车人，更大的威胁开始自卡隆内部出现。赛博坦重启之后，卡隆的能量矿脉又重新充满了能量晶体，那些霸天虎劳工本来就不擅长杀戮，现在终于可以卸下战争的负担，投入到采集矿物的工作中去，至此，大家尚且不用担芯会油箱空空，但霸天虎此时缺失一个强权人物替所有人分配资源（之前这个角色一直是威震天）所以，不可避免的，分裂出现了。死锁知道霸天虎从来不是一个团结的整体，比起拥有共同信仰、对自己的职责怀有普遍性热爱的汽车人来说，霸天虎更像一个怪异的整合体，每个个体都试图踩着同僚的尸体向更上层攀爬，它曾经被威震天强大的武力和精神力量束缚，成为一股为他驱使的力量，而现在，它内部的张力开始不可控了。  
死锁在分崩离析的苗头刚出现时就开始寻找下一个可以暂时投靠的目标，但事实是霸天虎高层（声波，震荡波，红蜘蛛，毒蜘蛛）全体缺席，冲云霄和他的亲族并没有回到赛博坦，大概是另立门户了。剩下的都是些实力和野芯不相上下的家伙。而看起来最有希望接过统治权的seekers并不欢迎外来者加入，他们聚成一个小团体，依然在等待他们的兄长归来。这时候死锁感觉到了危险，他意识到卡隆已经变成了一个搅碎机，任何身在其中的机子都会被波及，而汽车人自然也不会关芯卡隆内部事务，也许只有等到霸天虎们自相残杀得差不多了他们才会接手吧。  
死锁开始在不同社团的纷争中疲于奔命，这样的日子和战前又有什么区别呢？死锁想，他曾经相信过威震天许诺的未来，相信等霸天虎获得了胜利他就会拥有选择命运的力量，但此刻他不过是回到了原点。  
威震天被俘的消息和他逃离的消息是同时传到卡隆的，一时间所有人都放下了手里的武器，试图理清这段时间发生了什么，他们为什么会自相残杀，但很快，他们就意识到威震天抛弃了他们，把他们留在赛博坦上，自己离开了。愤怒和失望席卷了整个卡隆，霸天虎们开始变本加厉地焚烧敌对社团的公共设施，互相倾轧。整个卡隆几乎在几赛日内就变做了一座废墟，死锁当然也不可避免地受伤了。他伤了一条腿甲，也不能变形了，而卡隆几乎没有医疗单位，大家从来都是自己顾自己。  
这时候，没有机子会相信，一个汽车人来到了卡隆。  
开始死锁觉得这是个不太高明的圈套，一个汽车人，还是个医疗单位，居然会在这时候跑到卡隆来趟这趟浑水。怎么想都不合逻辑，况且他还给虎子们治疗故障，听说只要几个能量块就给看，没有也无所谓。死锁要不是实在无法可想也不会跑去那间口耳相传中的汽车人医疗舱试试。  
死锁小心翼翼地走进那间旧仓库粗略改造的医疗舱，此时橙白相间的医疗单位正在为一个霸天虎杂兵治疗背甲，他利落地用镊子取出嵌在故障机装甲上的尖锐金属，然后为内部管线缠上绝缘胶，再用纳米胶水处理能量液泄露的原生质，最后剪下一小块外甲补充片焊在对方背甲缺损的地方。  
“好了。下一个。”橙白相间的医官直起腰，看了死锁一眼。然后又嘱咐了杂兵两句，霸天虎杂兵站起身谢过了医官，然后从另一个门离开了。医官撑了撑轴承疲劳的双手，然后又看了一眼在门口犹豫的死锁。  
“你看不看？不看不要他渣站在门口挡道。”  
死锁警惕地环视了一下简陋的医疗舱，没有任何可供埋伏的死角。他又仔细打量了一番这个医疗单位，觉得对方应该并不是自己的对手。  
“你是……汽车人的医疗单位？”死锁低声询问。  
“汽车人把我开除了。”  
“为什么？”  
“关你渣事？你是来看故障还是来相亲交友？”橙白相间的医疗单位又活动了一下手，转过身去收拾医疗器械去了。死锁不敢相信他就这么把后背暴露给了敌人，甚至开始怀疑对方精神其实并不正常。但他深知自己的状态拖不起了，就算对方真是疯子，如果能帮他解决故障，也没什么不好。  
“我……腿甲运行得不太顺畅，也不能变形了。”死锁拖着那条故障腿走进医疗舱，努力表现出悲惨无助的样子。（他认为汽车人比较吃这一套）  
“躺上来，腿甲伸直，我给你拍个片子，医疗接口也打开，我看看你有没有内部零件故障。”橙白相间的医疗单位直截了当地说，然后继续在那边翻找，器械碰撞发出乒乒乓乓的动静。随后，他端着一个金属盘子走过来，打开臂甲上的扫描仪从不同角度扫描了死锁的腿，形成一个三维结构图，以方便诊断。在医生观察伤情的间隙，死锁思考了一下，然后开口了。  
“医生，你怎么会现在跑到卡隆来呢？”  
“治故障机，你看我在干啥？”  
“那可真是……我真的很感激。我被其他机子打伤之后就一直躲藏在这附近，如果不是你……”  
“被其他机子打伤？”医疗单位没好气地打断死锁准备好的说词。“这明明是你去踹别的机子用力过猛造成的，不要在我这里胡扯，我没兴趣听你讲故事，也不会审判你，我只管治好你。跟你说，在这间医疗舱里，我就是医疗单位，你是故障机，我他渣不问你怎么受得伤，你也不用费劲编造。”  
死锁眯起光学镜，盯着眼前的医疗单位，然后又绽开一个笑容。  
“当然，卡隆最缺的就是医疗单位，于情于理我也不应该欺骗你……”  
“闭上嘴。”医疗单位果断地捏住死锁的腿甲连接轴一级轴承，用力一提。死锁的发声器瞬间爆发出一声怒吼，加上全机体所有武器在瞬间被激活的咔嚓声。  
“别紧张，你只是需要一个置换手术。”医疗单位低声说。“形变的轴承卡死了你的变形缝，不是大故障。”  
死锁的散热器轰鸣起来，他的战斗协议觉得自己应该干掉眼前的机子，但另一种，更底层协议的声音却告诉他放松，一切会好起来的。就在死锁自我劝解的时候，余光看到一个带着汽车人标志的机子冲进门来，他被吓了一跳，觉得自己一定是中了埋伏，但他没有表现出来，因为他知道垂死挣扎只会让套索套地更紧。  
“别怕，小家伙，他是来找我的。在这里我保证你会没事。”医疗单位仿佛看出了死锁的想法，在他臂甲上轻轻握了一下，然后低声说。  
死锁依旧紧张的要命，而这位医疗单位则冷静又迅速地做完手术，仅仅用了几赛分就给死锁换上了一个一级轴承。  
“试试看。”橙白色的医疗单位语气中带着一丝愉悦和期待，就像他真的关芯死锁一样。  
死锁低下头雕，运行了一下变形程序，一切果然恢复正常了，他站起来，低声道谢，然后走出了诊所。

***

死锁第二次遇到这位医疗单位是第二天清晨，他受人所托运送一批货物去卡隆东北部的物资集散地。在那里他看到这位医疗单位正和名为诈骗的霸天虎争吵，死锁小心翼翼地偷偷靠近他们，才明白他们为一件货物的价格僵持不下。  
“5000塞金太多了，我不可能给你这个数。”诈骗嚷嚷着。  
“我这把内置手术刀你在赛博坦找不出第二把，这把刀甚至砍过威震天。”  
“砍到了吗？”  
“这不是重点。重点是它很好，值得收藏。你看到它的分子结构了吗？”  
“1000我就勉为其难要了。”  
“1000？1000你能买个屑。”  
“再给你添50.”  
“这刀能给你开瓢你信吗？”  
……  
死锁愣了愣，觉得有些恍惚，一时间无法把这个机子放进任何一个已知框架里去，但他还没完成自己的活儿，等他送完货物回来，那位医疗单位已经离开了。死锁于是以购买武器的理由询问诈骗关于刚才那位医疗单位的消息。  
“那是汽车人医官嘛，听说给撤销了行医资格。只能跑到咱们这样的地方来看诊。——你想买这把刀吗？赛博坦上只有一把的，配都配不来的。”  
死锁摇摇头，然后离开了。  
这个解释不够充分，总之并不能说服死锁，毕竟在卡隆看诊也并不能给这位前医官带来任何好处，无论是经济上还是社会地位上。但死锁没有机会去继续询问了，因为医官只在卡隆待了一小段时间就返回了铁堡，几赛日之后，擎天柱领袖下线的消息传来了，大家都说领袖是被威震天杀死的。大部分霸天虎觉得很解气，而死锁则开始担芯汽车人会对他们这些留在赛博坦的霸天虎实施报复。  
对于之后的大选，死锁并不关注，以他的逻辑来看，这只是汽车人走过场的政治作秀罢了，这大概是霸天虎们的共识，所以既没有机子报名参与竞选，也没有机子关注之后的投票通道。大选结果出来之后，汽车人果不其然地占据了参议院半数以上席位，而赛博坦上的所有武装（包括几个中立派，但并不包含霸天虎）被整合为赛博坦军团（这是擎天柱领袖生前完成的工作，他把中立派的军队随机打散之后编入汽车人的编队），军团的总指挥官由参议院议长指派，依然由通天晓担任，负责能量辎重的两个副指挥官中有一位中立派成员，而最尖锐的部队——雷霆救援队队长由千斤顶担任，负责镇守赛博坦上的军事堡垒和星际关卡。  
在死锁看来，这样的配置让汽车人具备了向霸天虎复仇的条件，汽车人先是把他们这些霸天虎关在一个封闭的城市自相残杀，然后，等壮大了自己的力量，就过来接管卡隆。到时候，所有霸天虎大概会沦为奴工，或者直接被丢进熔炼炉。死锁觉得自己必须赶紧跑路，不能留在卡隆等死，但一张离开赛博坦的星际船票并不是他能够负担的，卡隆现在是座废墟，各种势力割据，互相破坏对方的基础设施、屏蔽对方的电磁信号，所以甚至无法联络到星际航空公司，而且这些公司也不大愿意把票卖给恶名在外的霸天虎们。  
死锁在惴惴不安中等待着即将到来的大清洗，基于此，他比以往更为关芯铁堡新闻。这天，是新任的参议院议长首次举行议会的日子，死锁花了点力气从垃圾堆里搞来一些老旧的零部件，组装了一个临时接收器，可以接收到断断续续的信号，等他完成一切，会议已经开始一会儿了，全息影像投影出一个大概是中立派议员的身影，他正在论述为什么要推迟开放各类学院以及让赛博坦人自由登记学习是非常有害的。  
“……如果我们向所有赛博坦人开放学院的大门，那么本不适合这项工作的庸才就会涌入学院，占据教育资源，我还是坚持对新生火种进行评级，然后定制教育范式。况且如果能够选择，谁会想成为一个底层矿工而非向您一样受人尊重的医疗单位呢？到时候赛博坦上的劳工就会不够用了，我们的能量要从何而来？”  
镜头切换到位于议会大厅正中央漂浮在高处的议长席位，橙白相间的前首席医官面甲上满是不耐烦。  
死锁惊讶地张大了光学镜，火种也剧烈地张缩起来，他知道议长过去是个医疗单位，叫救护车，但他如何也没有想到议长竟然就是那位治疗过他的塞伯坦人。  
死锁的脑模块瞬间陷入了极度的混乱，这样一个位高权重的塞伯坦人为什么要到卡隆来？如果是为了拉选票，他也用不着以身犯险，只要给那些小头目些许甜头，就能获得一大堆选票了。  
死锁尚且没有在纷乱的信息流中理出一个头绪，全息里的救护车议长就开腔了。  
“那你说说，该怎么办？”  
救护车的声音夹带着浓浓的嘲讽意味，双臂交叉在胸前。  
“我觉得卡隆人很合适。”中立派议员简单地说，“他们理应被劳动改造。”  
“改造？改造成什么？奴工？”  
“不不不，我并不那个意思，我只是觉得重体力活适合他们。他们在战前大部分都是劳工，想必对于工作程序也非常熟练。况且我听说在卡隆，他们中过去的高级军官依旧在压榨低阶霸天虎克隆劳工，如果我们接手，这些劳工的工作环境可以改善许多，也能拿到相应的报酬。我们相当于把他们从奴工的境地解救出来了嘛。”中立派议员轻松地说。  
“据我所知，卡隆现在只有37%的机口是克隆机劳工，剩下的依旧是霸天虎军品，你准备拿这些霸天虎怎么办？”救护车问。  
“他们早就该被军团接管，擎天柱领袖要是在线，一定会这么做的，他只是时间不够了。”  
“霸天虎大概不会合作。”另一位议员站起来发声。他没有继续说下去，但意思已经很明确了。  
救护车沉默了几纳秒，把头雕低下去，然后很快，就重新抬起头来。  
“对此，我提议千斤顶队长带一队精锐前往卡隆，了解一下情况我们再议。但开放学院的议题我不会收回，我们投票表决，作为议长，我拥有48%的权重，这也是领袖定好的算法，所以……除非大部分议员都反对我，否则这件事将即日进入日程。”救护车用合金小锤敲击了一下桌面，“开始投票吧。”他说。  
几赛分后，投票结果出来了，议案通过，救护车议长于是宣布会议结束。直播信号被切换了，死锁呆呆地盯着被转出议会大厅之外开始报道民生的全息，好久才回过神来。之后，他敏锐地察觉到了一个政治信号——如果能够在名为千斤顶的汽车人前来视察时表现得足够好，也许就可以逃脱被清洗的命运。他计划伪装成一个霸天虎劳工，等待时机，然后逃离赛博坦。  
不过正如威震天的自传体作品中描述的那样，死锁的机体并不能承受工业所需求的强度。死锁在下流水线之后，目睹自己生活着的社会，逐渐产生了一种宿命论的情绪。威震天曾经在他的作品中批判过这个“脱胎于功能主义，但经过美学粉饰的哲学观点。”  
……我之所以要反对这个哲学观点，是因为它比赤裸的功能主义更为具有危害性，因为它包含着一种确定性的内在逻辑。它的潜台词是让所有赛博坦人安分守己，遵循某种规则生活，而这个规则的制定者，则是另一个被“命运”决定好的塞伯坦人，即所谓的“领袖”。据我观察，无论是劳工阶级、以火种来娱乐他机的角斗士阶层，抑或更高阶层的议员，军官都对“领袖”怀有一种普遍的，毫无理性的崇拜，而这种崇拜并非来自这位“领袖”本身的优越性能，只是来自于一种群体共识，那就是“命运”选择了“领袖”，那么命运究竟是什么呢？有的塞伯坦人提出，赛博坦黄金时代的辉煌正是因为领袖们的领导和规划，那时候塞伯坦人的足迹遍布整个星系，无论是工商业的发展抑或是星球的声望都比现在强得多，仅这一点就可以推出领袖的存在对于赛博坦来说至关重要，继而可以证明挑选领袖的无名之手，即“命运”，也一定是宇宙间最为强大的力量。  
对此，我将提出两点异议。  
首先，我对所谓“赛博坦黄金时代”怀有一定程度上的质疑，因为这个名称是不久前才被发明出来的（第一次出现是出自御天敌的新赛年演讲），我们现在可以得见的“黄金时代余晖”有几位“黄金”时代下流水线至今尚且在线的塞伯坦人，他们讲述了一个无比辉煌的帝国，还有些文献记录了当时的科学技术——都是当今科学家无法破解的。赛博坦人是崇尚武力和科技的种族，所以，一个时代，拥有先进的科技以及更为广阔的星域，无疑就是更为辉煌的了。可我们都忽略了一点，这一点也是我最为关注的一点，那就是，黄金时代的塞伯坦人是如何生活的呢？那些像我一样的矿工，不会被文献记载，他们的存在已经被历史抹去了，他们是如何生活的？我相信，他们的境遇不会比我更好，他们隐形了的这个事实，本身就说明了一切。如果一个帝国的功绩全部建立在剥削之上，只有极少数塞伯坦人享受了福利，那么它究竟有何辉煌可言？  
其次，赛博坦缘何会失去那些星域？为什么科学技术会凋零？赛博坦在这期间难道不是由领袖领导吗？难道我们只看到领袖的功绩，而看不到他们所犯的错误？命运之手失灵的时刻如此之多，足以让我，或者任何具有理智的塞伯坦人怀疑它的真实性。  
基于此，我不仅仅反对“命运”这个哲学概念，更不认同被它，或者说是声称被它选择出的领袖。  
我认为，在一个理想的世界中，一个机子的眼界和命令并不能左右整个议会的运转、乃至整个赛博坦的发展。一个好的议会，应该是生机勃勃的，群策群力的，而不是领袖与一帮只顾自己封地利益的议员互相拆台的场所。  
死锁当年阅读到此，内芯充满了澎湃的激情，但这并不意味着他被威震天的论断说服，因他认为命运只是转变了方向，它选择了一个新的“领袖”，一个属于他们的“领袖”，一个会带领他们走出困境的机子，否则，威震天怎么能在角斗场连胜一百多次？他怎么能躲过层层机械警察的巡逻，从赛博坦地心逃出生天？这些“神迹”都充分说明他是被赛博坦选择的使徒。  
之后不久，威震天将此段落从他的书里删除了。已经成为霸天虎首领的威震天开始宣布他的确是被一种力量选择的代言人，而这种力量，比过往任何领袖所代表的力量都要更为强大，未来即将席卷整个宇宙。在此，匿名分析学者一直持不同观点，有学者认为威震天是被迫如此的，当时，他面对着无数野心勃勃且脑模块发热的霸天虎成员（大部分霸天虎怀揣着对过往赛博坦社会的强烈憎恨），为了保证他的领导权，他必须塑造一种新信仰来对抗塞伯坦人传承至今的领袖信仰。在战争时代，理性分析和思辨并不是最好的激励军心方式。而还有学者认为，威震天的思想体系中表现出的核心理念并非他早期宣称的为底层金刚塑造一个新世界，而是慕强，所以，当他触碰到一个无比强大的力量来源时，他的反应就是向这个源泉请求更多支持，他立刻推翻了许多自己过去的理论，转而屈服于更强大力量的意志。  
关于威震天的种种分析，当然都属于学者的自我感动，因为威震天本人并没有，或者并不屑于解释。而对于死锁而言，这让他更加坚定了自己的宿命论世界观，他认为，他并不是一个火种井失误而生产出的多余火种，而是命中注定要为威震天战斗的战士。之后，他对于战争的快速适应以及他磨练出的一套行之有效的战斗技巧更加坚定了他的信仰，直到一切分崩离析的那一刻。  
现在他对威震天的信仰已经动摇了，得知霸天虎们被首领抛弃之后，死锁开始悲观地认定自己真的不过是一颗多余的火种，无论是战前抑或战后都找不到自己的位置。而更可悲的是，他依旧想要活下去。  
现在，伪装成霸天虎劳工的计划是他唯一的指望，他给自己做好心理建设，然后走出掩体，变形，飞驰向卡隆西北部的采矿场。

***

死锁站在采矿场厚重的隔离门之前，突然意识到一个之前没有考虑过的问题，如今想来，他真的是足够愚蠢才没有想到这方面去。  
——这整座矿场，究竟是谁在管理呢？  
矿场被隐形力场严密地保护起来了，大概是为了免受帮派斗殴的波及，死锁绕了一大圈也没有找到一个缺口，如此看来，他混入劳工群体的第一步就失败了。  
死锁回忆了一下，他并不记得有谁声称自己占有了矿脉，而霸天虎的规矩，一分战利品都要吹嘘成五分，不可能有机子忍住不夸耀自己的战果。而自从他们在卡隆定居，互相倾轧消耗完战争时期储存的库存之后，矿厂就开始源源不断地产出质量优异的能量块，而且价格一直很稳定。  
死锁还没有理清这里的状态，就有两架巡逻雄蜂机慢慢靠近他，礼貌地询问他是否需要帮助。  
“我想……找个活儿干。”死锁低声说。“我不是工业机，但我……”  
“请在这里登记。”雄蜂机对着死锁扫描了一下，然后投影出一个全息登记表格，上面是就业意愿之类的问卷。死锁粗略地浏览了一下，发现除了探矿机，钻探机，盾构机，运输机这些基本岗位，还有维修员和安保员（兼芯理调节师），甚至还招聘调高纯师和能量糖师傅，死锁顿时感到一种无可名状的恐惧，似乎这扇大门之后是一个完全不同的世界，一个他甚至无法想象的世界。  
面对未知，死锁的第一反应是逃，他想回到那个熟悉的霸天虎情境中去，毕竟他理解那里发生的一切。但——就在他回头的瞬间，他突然想起了一个橙白相间的身影，他后知后觉地记起那位医官对他的安慰——“别怕。”——过去从没有一个机子对他说过这样的话，他甚至不能承认自己的恐惧免得被其他机子发现破绽，这样的生活真的是他想要的吗？死锁意识到自己并不反感这样无法理喻的温情，那个橙白色的医官在他的命运上凿开了一个缺口，现在，他也许该鼓起勇气，让新的空气涌进来了。  
死锁登记了安保员，签了几个协定，比如不能伤害工友机体，尊重彼此私产，以及期望的薪酬和休假时间之后，那扇沉重的大门就咔嚓一声，向他开启了。  
未来数个千塞年之后，漂移依旧能清晰地回忆起这个瞬间，而在他之后逐渐成型的普莱姆斯神信仰中，打开的大门这一意象也多次出现，成为一个象征着改变和博爱的符号。  
不过当时，死锁芯中充溢着的是恐惧和疑惑。他走进大门，看到一番忙碌而有秩序的景象。  
之前，在霸天虎占据的矿场，所有机子都匆匆忙忙，尽可能多地收割能量，克隆机劳工免不得要被监工催促甚至谩骂、殴打。死锁自己也曾负责过这种工作。那时，他有过一丝疑惑，毕竟威震天自己曾经身为一位矿工，难道不该对这些劳动者抱有尊重和理解吗？死锁记得威震天的作品中曾经不止一次提到过劳动对于塞伯坦人的意义。  
……毋庸置疑，矿工繁重而重复的工作让我觉得痛苦，但究其根本，只是因为我无法选择工作的内容和方式，但我终究还是需要工作的，如果让我过那种拥有封地的议员数百万年毫无变化、如同一只涂装鲜艳的噬铁虫一般的生活，我倒宁可去做一个矿工。我需要工作，一份可以保障我的生活并让我得以施展才能的工作，如若如此，我也不必在角斗场上做熄灭火种的勾当，来换取那些嗜好虐杀的观众居高临下地给予我些许信用点。我深知这种行为是可耻的，曾经，有其他角斗士因为我的战绩而钦佩我，认为这是无上的荣耀，但我只觉得痛苦，那些死去的塞伯坦人也是我的兄弟，他们的火种仓里也有一颗跳动的火种，和我并无不同，和议员甚至领袖都并无不同。杀戮并不是劳动，我想重申，那只是被迫为之的手段，而我火种深处渴望的，是一份有尊严的工作，我希望得见一个世界，所有劳动者都能获得尊严和内芯的平和。  
死锁曾经试图让自己相信，威震天对于劳工的前后两幅面孔是因为战争，究其因由，是为了打败汽车人，等霸天虎获得了胜利，那个威震天规划的世界就会来临了。而此刻，目睹着被一扇大门隔开的两个截然不同的世界，死锁突然意识到，即使他们（死锁在这一刻已经将霸天虎归类于“他们”，而非“我们”。）获得了最终胜利，塞伯坦也不过将是霸天虎弱肉强食世界的延伸。  
死锁警惕地环顾一周。厂区的主色调是白色，当然，具有危险性的精炼高炉和出矿口的颚式破碎机依然缠绕着黄黑相间的警示标识，而其他厂房的外立面涂漆就颜色鲜艳得多，大部分劳工也已经丢弃了过去统一的紫色涂装，而换上了随意的外观。有些劳工举起手和死锁打招呼，死锁僵硬地举起手回礼。  
“你是新来的安保员是吗？我是这儿的维修员，你可以在我这儿换涂装，一赛年免费两次，第三次之后2赛币一次，我看你涂装挺漂亮的，就是缺打理，下工可以到我这做个保养，给你换换机油，检查一下刹车片，然后补补漆，你就和新下流水线的一样了。”  
对方连珠炮一般地抛出的一大段话，死锁瞬间不知道该怎么回应才恰当，所以只是点了点头。  
“我叫垫圈，是从北边过来的。”  
“我是……漂移。”漂移小声说。

*基础训练：几乎每个赛博坦人在下流水线后都会花一段时间接受基础教育，安装语言包，熟练如何变形，如何使用自己的机体，通过一些赛博游戏学习如何正确社交，好融入社会。而威震天以及其他工业机并没有接受过这些训练，他们甚至没有名字。


End file.
